Talk:Ainz Ooal Gown/@comment-2604:2D80:4018:8905:2C09:58E:297F:BB9D-20181015035958/@comment-35382997-20181016122255
@Ultra_Fag Yeah, Ainz got pissed at the workers because he wanted them to come into Nazarick, totally, that's some amazing "scrutiny" right there. I've read the novels thrice and can tell you that you're sooooooo fucking wrong that it's hilarious. For the first time in the series we see Ainz's wrath take physical form, and you're telling me that's because things were going Ainz's way. You're really good at this. Did you pay attention, like at all, for season 3? You are seriously stupid if you can't understand the most basic of relationships between the nations. The Baharuth Empire is ENEMIES with the Re-Estize Kingdom. They go to war every single year. The Emperor plans to make the citizens of Re-Estize starve to death by forcing the King to conscript most of the working force during harvest time, which results in food shortages. You are an idiot. Do not even attempt to contest this fact. If you were trying to say that Ainz wiping out one wing of the Re-Estize army is what Ainz wanted praise for, he wanted the BAHARUTH KNIGHTS to praise him. Ainz did not give a shit about the Re-Estize soldiers. In the first place, the wing that Ainz wiped out wasn't an ally to Re-Estize, it was 1/3 of their total army (70,000 soldiers). Articulate properly. Do you know why Ainz was set on destroying the Re-Estize army? There are several reasons. One is because this is Ainz's first big official move announcing his presence to the New World. He is here to conquer all of the New World, people throughout our own history do this all the fucking time. This is a war. If Ainz doesn't kill the soldiers, the Baharuth Knights would have done so. Remember, the Emperor wants to starve Re-Estize into submission. Also, what did you think the 60,000 Knights were for? Decoration? They were supposed to go and mow down the soldiers after Ainz killed 2,000-5,000 of them. THIS IS A FUCKING WAR. THERE IS NO EVIL ON THE BATTLEFIELD. THERE CAN ONLY BE DEATH. Two is because Ainz wants to convince Gazeff to come to his side. Ainz likes Gazeff quite a bit, that's one of the reasons for this war, by holding the lives of the soldiers hostage, Ainz is offering Gazeff further incentive to join his side. This is coupled with the whole demoralising of the Re-Estize Kingdom. This prevents them from having any idea of a counter-attack and making them submissive to all of Nazarick's demands. Ainz needs to demonstrate his overwhelming power because taking E-Rantel is just the first step. Finally, Ainz does it because of thematic reasons. Ainz basically treats New Worlders the way the average gamer treats NPCs. Who cares if an NPC dies? Which NPC do you like? Which NPC is the coolest? Which mob will you slay today? The New World is basically Ainz's play box and Ainz is having as much fun as he can. There is no morality. Survival of the fittest, winner takes all. Ainz is a god compared to New Worlders, it is his divine right to do as he pleases. You could consider his position a twisted version of the "chosen one". Ainz was basically born to conquer the entire New World. Now I would really appreciate it if you could just ignore all of my points again and just call me a fanboy. Although you don't need to write more bullshit if you don't want to~